Bold
Bold is Kirby OC created by I=-Vanya-=I. In original Kirby RP, he is bazooka-wielding teenaged brown puffball without any ability. In Rebirth RP, he is bounty hunter, albeit still in his teen ages and with a bazooka. He's always seen with group of mid-bosses accompanying him. Appearance Original RP In original RP, he looks like a brown puffball. Nothing to see here. Rebirth RP In Rebirth RP, his design was revamped. He mostly looks the same, except he now wears black bandana and has a paint job over his right eye that resembles a scar. Also he's got black stripes over his cheeks. Personality Original RP He is nice and friendly, and he always tries to act cool. He likes adventures, risk, and Wheelie rodeos, and he absolutely hates losing. He is jealous of puffballs with a permanent ability, because he also wants to get one. When things get serious, Bold becomes very focused on battle, and when his opponent is stronger than him, Bold won't refrain from trying to escape the battle. Deep in his heart, Bold is just a child, insecure about himself, and he just wants to have friends (More info was supposed to be revealed in the RP, but alas, it died). Rebirth RP In Rebirth RP, Bold is more stoic and focused on battle. Due to his history as bounty hunter, he's more used to fighting and sometimes even killing opponents. He also tends to be impatient at times, and he is more addicted to his "cool guy" persona. However, his heart is still at right place. Abilities Original RP He has typical puffball abilities, such as inhaling, copying abilities and spitting out enemies. Also, he has a bazooka, and sometimes he can use it. He also got a new bazooka from his Mirror-World counterpart that can fire napalm missiles. Rebirth RP In Rebirth RP, Bold's abilities are changed. His bazooka is now more powerful, as he can infuse it with elements. The elements are following: * Blizzard Bazooka — fires ice missiles that create a mass of crystalline ice on the surface. * Bluster Bazooka — fires whirlwind missiles that create a mini-whirlwind upon explosion. * Grass Bazooka — fires fertilizer missiles, whose explosions cause vines to grow spontaneously. * Sizzle Bazooka — fires napalm missiles that create a fiery blaze on the surface. * Splash Bazooka — fires water missiles that create a huge splash, whose droplets fly in every direction. * Toxic Bazooka — fires toxic missiles that create a huge poisonous explosion, leaving a toxic smoke for a short period of time. * Zap Bazooka — fires electric missiles that create an electric explosion, whose sparks fly in every direction. His inhaling and ability-copying were also changed. He can still spit out enemies, but only those without ability and he does that immediately. Also, he can use Copy Abilities, but over the time they dismiss themselves. His Copy Abilities work differently from Kirby and resemble these from Kirby Air Ride, and he can use them even on Grand Wheelie. The Copy Abilities are following: * Bomb — Bold pulls out a MASSIVE bomb and is able to throw it at enemies, producing HUGE explosion. However, after he threw the bomb, the ability gets dismissed. In other words, it's one-use ability. * Fire — Bold is able to spit fireballs that leave fire on the ground for a while. * Freeze — Bold is able to create freezing aura around himself. * Needle — Bold can extend needles from his Ability hat. * Mike — Bold instantly yells in his microphone, damaging everyone surrounding him. Even allies (except Grand Wheelie when he rides him). So he uses this only as the last resort. Just like Bomb, it's also one-use ability. * Plasma — Bold can use various plasma attacks depending on charge. At the weakest, he can shoot one Plasma Needle. With little charge, he can fire two Plasma Needles. While at half-charge, he can shoot three Plasma Arrows. When nearly fully-charged, he can fire Plasma Laser. At full charge, he produces huge Plasma Wave. * Sleep — Bold falls asleep. However, he can also put others to sleep when they come close enough to him. And when he drives Grand Wheelie, he can collide with enemies and put them to sleep. * Sword — Bold gets a sword. However, the only attack he can do with it is only slash with sword horizontally. * Tornado — Bold can spin and create tornado around himself. * Wheel — Bold transforms into wheel. If he was riding Grand Wheelie during the transformation, Grand Wheelie gets stored inside Bold's hammerspace and after the ability dismisses itself, Grand Wheelie pops out under Bold. * Wing — Bold gets wings and ability to fly. Similarly to Wheel ability, if he was riding Grand Wheelie during the transformation, Grand Wheelie gets stored inside Bold's hammerspace and after the ability dismisses itself, Grand Wheelie pops out under Bold. Relationships Original RP Mid-bosses (and Waddle Doos & Ice Dragon) - he is a very good friend with them. He was amazed when he found out that King Doo was really a king of Waddle Doos. Kirby - Kirby is his idol. Just like almost everybody else's. Dark Bold - in contrast to what Dark Bold thinks about him, Bold considers him as nuisance, rather than rival, he is disgusted by how he treats his Grand Wheelie DX, and what it became after his continuous abuse. Knuckle Dee - he barely knows him, but he thinks of him as good friend. PK - Barely knows him, but he thinks of him as good friend, just like with Knuckle Dee. Also, Bold was worried about him when PK was angry, because he was ignored. Starry - he also barely knows her, but when she offered him to dip her arrows in anti-love potion, Bold approved this idea. Also, he felt bad for her, when her mother died immediately after her reunion. He wanted to comfort her, but failed. Amaya - never interacted with her. Pirby - he is friendly to him. Roman - he was friendly to him, until Roman tried to kill Pirby. Bold still wonders why he wanted to kill him at first place. Irby bros. - he thinks about them as good friends and wants to be one to them. Rockirby - dislikes him, because of his stupidity. However, he was surprised, and grateful at the same time, when he saved him and his friends from crazy Waddle Dee. But he didn't care about him, when he was trashed into alternate dimension, and died later. Bandanna Dee - he is neutral to him. Waddle Dee™ - he is neutral to him. Deci - thinks about her as a monster, and he even wanted to blow her up with his bazooka. After her return, he was able to get a chance, but she was too strong for him, and would kill him whenever she would want. So he was forced to escape from battle with his mid-boss friends (...and Waddle Doos...and Ice Dragon). Battle with Deci made him insecure about his powers. Nyx - knows that it is a menace to everything, so he tried to kill it. Gurby - just barely knows about him, but seeing that he tried to harm heroes, taunted them, and both he and heroes were hostile to each other, Bold quickly realized that he is evil, and tried to kill him. Kirb - he hates Kirb, because he was hostile to him for almost no reason, and threatened to kill Ice Dragon, just because Bold attempted to kill Gurby. However, he has some admiration of him as rival. Also, he can't wait to tell Dark Bold that he considers Kirb as his rival, and not him. Rebirth RP Telepathos, Grand Wheelie, Bugzzy, Gigant Edge, and Ice Dragon - he always fights together with them and thinks of them as close friends and is always willing to protect them from dangers. Deimos - he thinks Deimos is pretty good guy. Phobos - he admires Phobos's battle skills. Mordred - another terrorist. Just another day in the office. Bold also likes to taunt him and he even nicknamed him Murdered. Well, he's dead. Bold slightly felt bad for him, but eventually concluded that "Murdered" deserved to live up to his name, since he had no idea about his tragic backstory and stuff. Meta Knight - he is not afraid of Meta Knight. After all, Meta Knight doesn't bite...right? Trivia * Originally, Bold was supposed to be a star of sub-plot about him teaming up with mid-bosses against Metroid, who was in Kirby's Dream Land 3 (it was hiding so well that not even Samus and Kirby knew about him). Metroid was supposed to hatch in different phases from Alpha Metroid to Queen Metroid. Also, during their adventure, they were supposed to fight Ice Dragon's skeletal (then spectral) version and Dark Matter Necromancer, and revive Ice Dragon. And when their adventure started, mid-bosses were supposed to help Bold tame Grand Wheelie. However, Kirbymon wanted to ditch all current sub-plots and not letting any new sub-plots to be created. ** This plot actually happened off-screen (or should I say, off-play). This explains his long absence. *** In the Rebirth RP, this sub-plot never happened. * Bold is supposed to be the same Brown Kirby that appears in Kirby Air Ride. Category:Puffball Category:Kirby RP Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Tamer Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Puffballs Category:Kirby Category:Brown Category:Good Category:Fanon Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:Heroes Category:Allies